


Does He Love You

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is the other woman, F/M, FP is cheating on Gladys and she knows, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Does he love you, like he’s been loving me?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones
Kudos: 7





	Does He Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/based off of the song Does He Love You by Reba McEntire and Linda Davis.

Inspired/based off of the song Does He Love You by Reba McEntire and Linda Davis  
_

Gladys isn’t stupid. 

She noticed when FP started drifting away, when he became more distant and detached, and she definitely noticed when he came home late at night smelling like Chanel no.5 after he told her he was working late. 

He had been so grumpy and short with her for a while, so when he became unusually happy and chipper she grew suspicious. 

She had stooped to a low she never expected, reading his texts and emails. She was ashamed but she needed to confirm her fears, and she had. 

It seemed as though FP had sparked up a romance with Alice Cooper. When exactly? Gladys doesn’t know, but the texts between them show that it’s become something more serious and that Alice is very aware of the fact that he’s married. 

She was understandably upset by the knowledge that her husband was unfaithful, but she kept quiet. It was nice seeing him so happy, even if she wasn’t the reason behind it. 

She had questioned him on his sudden change of mood, had half heartedly joked about him having another woman on the side. He had grown serious quickly, assuring her she was the only one, and she chose to believe him, even though she knew it wasn’t the case. 

She doesn’t want to lose him, wants to be with him for as long as possible, so if he finds his joy in another woman’s arms instead of her own? So be it. Just as long as he comes home to her afterwards. 

_ 

It had essentially been an accident. They bumped into each other late one night and while things had started out innocent, they quickly escalated into something much more. So while she knows she should feel ashamed, she can’t bring herself to be. 

When he’s with her, he tells her he loves her, that she helps keep him grounded and sane, that he wants to be with her and that she’s beautiful and incredible. He washes away all of her fears and insecurities, and it all combines to make her feel less guilty about what they’re doing. 

But their stolen moments always came to an end at some point and they always left her feeling cold and hollow. Watching him redress and kiss her goodbye before heading home to his wife, wanting him for once to stay with her. 

It’s hard to convince herself it’s okay that he’s leaving, that he has a wife to go home to, but sometimes when her insecurities crept up it feels like to him she’s just a body for him to use. Just an easy lay when he gets bored of his wife. And while she knows that’s not true, it’s hard to convince herself otherwise when they’re doing what they’re doing. 

He’s never stayed the night, always rushing home to Gladys so she doesn’t get suspicious, and while Alice understands, it doesn’t make it hurt any less. For once she wants to wake up with him, wants to have more than just a few hours of his night. 

_ 

Both of their lives are a mess. Both in love with the same man, and the same question lingering on their minds: Which one of them does he love?


End file.
